Please don't let this be Goodbye
by LittleMinecraftGirl
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO YOU HAD ME AT HELLO! READ YOU HAD ME AT HELLO BEFORE READING THIS! Rated T, No sex. The crash changed Jordan's life. Now Nerita is a coma, and Jordan is blaming himself. With time running out to save Nerita, Jordan is scared that she'll slip away... Now from Jordan's POV. Enjoy, stay cool. R & R! Jordan Maron Fan Fiction bros! WAZZAH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who's back, Creepers? Its meee! Technically I never left, but hey! Here it is... the first chapter to Please Don't let this be Goodbye, sequel to You had me at Hello! Its nice and short... enjoy!**

* * *

_Dedicated to my BFF, A. I've known you since Year One. You're like a sister to me!_

**Chapter One: The Night**

There was a bright flash, a boom, a screech of metal crunching and grinding... I came too five seconds after collision with the other car. I was upside down, trapped in my seat... the car had flipped. I groaned, groping beside me for Neri. I felt nothing but empty air. My gaze dragged me forward and, oh god, no, Neri, she had gone through the windscreen... I fought to stay conscious as the blood rushed to my head... Neri was on the tarmac, in a pool of blood, covering in gashes and... god, no, blood everywhere... I lost consciousness.

* * *

Ambulance... sirens... I hear someone screaming and realize its me... someone pulls me out and onto a stretcher... Neri, she's gone, no she's there, on that stretcher... so much blood... tubes protruding from her skin... I feel overwhelming pain, my head is throbbing... Neri is gone, in the ambulance... Neri, no, come back... Neri... I lose it, screaming, a sharp pain in my elbow and I'm out of it again.

* * *

Three figures, floating into view. I groan. My fingers go to my head. Rough gauze covers it. My arms are scraped and bloody. The three figures suddenly become clear. My best friends. Mark, Nick and Adam. They all look they've been crying. Suddenly, everything snaps into place like Lego blocks. I start crying, and Adam comes around, patting my back and making soothing noises saying Jordan, it's okay, it's okay, you're alright, and Mark and nick watch in shock as I completely lose my dignity. I look up at Adam, my vision swimming with tears. I see his face.

"N-Neri," I murmured, my stutter back in full force.

"Jordan, Neri's alright. Just sleep, Jordan..." Adam says softly, and against my will, my head slumps back against the pillow and I'm forced into sleep.

* * *

_Dreaming, I think. I've got to be dreaming. Neri stands before me, crying. I hug her tight, my head screaming at me._

_"You're... You're moving? To Minnesota?" I stammer. Neri keeps crying, and I take that as a grim confirmation. No. Neri was my life, my only friend. She couldn't be moving. I hug her tighter, and tell it's alright, when desperately I want someone to say that to me. But no, Jordan, it's not alright. I feel a tear squeeze free. Nothing would be alright again._

* * *

I come back to wakefulness. I rub my head, and groan. Adam is asleep in a chair beside my bed, and Mark and Nick are no where to be seen.

"Adam..." I slur. Adam stirs and then wakes. He jumps up, coming to the side of the bed.

"Jordan! You're awake!" he said happily, and I groan again. My head is throbbing.

"Where the frig am I?" I mumble, finally getting my voice working right. Adam hesitates.

"What do you remember?" he asks softly. I think back... then bam. Screaming, blood. Nerita.

"Holy shit! We crashed! Nerita! Is Neri alright?" I say, my voice rising in panic. Adam looks grim.

"Yeah, you crashed. You're in the Hospital," he said, and I noticed he left out Neri.

"Adam, Neri. Where is she?" I growl, and Adam's shoulder's slump.

"I'm sorry, bro. She's in the room next door, but she's no good," he mumbles, and I start trying to get up. He pushes me back down.

"Lemme up!" I yell, trying to fight back.

"Dude! You've got a friggin concussion! If you want to see her that bad, I'll get a wheelchair. You can't walk or you'll pass out," Adam snaps. I relax back.

"Yes, alright, Wheelchair. Please, Adam. I'm freaking out. I need to see Neri," I plead, and Adam sighs. He runs a hand through his hair. I notice he has bags under his eyes. I feel selfish.

"Adam, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I ask softly, and Adam managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine, bro. Me, Mark and Nick have been worried about you and Neri, that's all. We haven't left the Hospital. One of us is always with you and Neri, to make sure you're alright," he said, and I'm blown away. Adam drags the wheelchair over, and he helps me into it.

"Thanks bro. I appreciate it," I said, and we do the bro-fist. And then I steel myself as Adam wheels me into Neri's room.

* * *

I sat beside her bed, my head in my hands. I sobbed. Adam had a hand on my back and Mark and Nick stood guard outside the Hospital room. The doctor looked up grimly.

"Mr Maron, Nerita is in a coma. We are trying to help draw her out. But we must warn you to say your goodbyes. Her vitals are unstable and she has serious head trauma," the doctor said softly. I cried a bit harder. My manliness had abandoned me. The Doc left the room, and I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Wake up, Neri," I pleaded, squeezing harder. She looked so _lifeless_, her skin pale and eyes closed, her hair spread out around her.

"I'll go, bro. Just... stay calm. She'll be okay," Adam said, and he left, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_. I heard him talking softly to Mark and Nick.

"This is all my fault, Neri, I'm so sorry. I should've watched the road... I... I... god, Nerita! Just friggin wake up, I can't lose you!" I howled, and then I cried more and harder than before, my tears dripping down onto my knees. It stained my jeans slightly, the colour blooming and spreading. A flash went through my head; a smash. I was upside down in my seat, Nerita was out the windscreen... blood... everywhere... on Neri... god... I screamed and she didn't stir... flashing lights as the Ambulance arrived... taking Neri away... then blackness. I sat there, rubbing my bandage. A concussion. I'm the one that crashed, and all I got was a concussion. I'm the one who should be lying in that bed, Not Neri. It was my fault. I'd just got her back, and now she was slipping away. Again. I wiped my eyes, peering at Neri and praying she'd sit up and yell, "Fooled you!". I waited hopefully. She didn't stir. I clenched her small hand in mine and squeezed, trying to wake her up.

"Please, Neri," I whispered. "Wake up. I'm sorry." Neri still didn't move. I rested my head on her hand.

"Please," I whispered. "Please don't let this... Please don't let this be goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: Awww... He really cares about Neri. I'm really sad that I'm putting him through this. As writer, I have the power to change this, yet I still do it. I'm such a cruel person! Anyway, R & R, tell me what you think. Stay cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Creepers. Welcome to Chapter Two... not much to say. Sorry it's short folks. Onward to Yonder!**

* * *

_Dedicated to my Mum and Dad, for loving me and stuff._

**Chapter Two: Why?**

"Alright Mr Maron, you're all good! You can go now!" the nurse chirped. I smiled at her and nodded, pulling on my jacket. Then she smiled.

"I love your videos, Captain," she giggled, and I smiled wider. As soon as she was gone, my face fell. I walked out of my room and next door. A doctor was checking Neri's vitals, and from the look on his face it wasn't good.

"How is she, Doc?" I asked, my voice quivering. The doctor smiled at me.

"I can't say she's improving, but her pulse is good and she's breathing normally. But she's still comatose, and we'll have to get her onto the Operating table soon to help the pressure on her brain," he said. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, and he laughed, hanging the clipboard back up.

"Yes, Mr Maron, it's a good thing," he said, and I grinned.

"Awesome," I said, and he smiled at me before leaving the room. I sat down beside Neri, taking her hand in mine. It was my new routine. Wake up, go to Neri. Stay with her all day. A change from waking up at 12, eating Cheerios and recording stuff. I'd asked Mark and Adam to go back to my apartment and fire off a quick Vlog to the fans that I'd be offline for a while with personal matters. It had gotten a flurry of worried comments. I smiled to myself. Good to know I had steady fans. I felt my eyelids starting to droop. I cursed myself. The Concussion was mostly gone, but it still left me so damn drowsy. I leaned back, blinking multiple times to stay awake. Then my head slumped onto my chest and I was out like a light. Again.

* * *

_She kissed me, I thought in shock. I stood on the doorstep, shaking with excitement. She. kissed. Me. I had to fight the urge to skip back to Mum's car. Then the dream - or memory? - changed._

_"Punk! You shouldn't ta' dobbed me in," Daniel growled. I forced my stutter down and ignored his clenched fist. Daniel was repeating Kindergarten, and he was huge compared to me. I stared him down._

_"You tripped my friend. You deserved it!" I said, and Daniel grinned meanly._

_"Little boys aren't meant ta'ave crushes," he teased, and my face went red. _

_"I don't have a crush on her," I stuttered. Daniel smiled like a shark, pulling back his fist and slamming it into my eye socket. I fell backwards with a cry, and he ran off laughing, and I sat there and cried._

* * *

My eyes opened, sticking together annoyingly. Adam was shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, bro. How are you holding up?" he said softly. I smiled wearily.

"Good. You?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Nick and Mark went back to yours to upload some of your spare videos. That'll keep the fans at bay for now," he joked, and I laughed.

"Thanks dude," I said, and we did the bro-fist. Someone suddenly cleared their throat. Loudly. I looked up, and saw a tall woman with greying hair pulled back in a bun. She had bags under her eyes, and no makeup. She looked tired and hurried. She glared at me.

"Who are you?" she asked warily. I frowned.

"Jordan Maron. Neri's boyfriend. Who are you?" I asked. The woman's face lit up.

"Jordan? Oh! You've grown!" she cried, rushing over and hugging me. I was shocked, and Adam stepped back a few steps.

"Um... who are you?" I asked, coughing, embarrassed. She tightened her hug for a second, before leaning out of it and smiling.

"Don't you remember? I'm Erica Kazinto! Neri's mother!" she said, and I gaped. _Crap._

* * *

**A/N: Oh dayum... Mama's in town! Sorry its been a while since I updated. It's been like two days! Haha... anyway, R & R, stay cool.**


	3. A Question and anUpdate

**A:N Hey Creepers! This is a little question for you guys:**

**Do you want this to be a Trilogy, or leave it at two books? Tell me in a review, and I'll do my best. Plus, guess what? I need some new characters! Send me a review with this form in it. Example:**

_**Name: Jane Citizen**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Nationality: Swedish**_

_**Looks: Blue eyes, black hair, tall**_

_**Personality: Nice and plain-speaking**_

**So yeah! New Chapter will be up sooner or later. Have a Superb Sunday folks. Stay cool.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**:** Hey, Creeper folk! So far, I've gotten one character! ALREADY! Thanks to FeatherleapMC! You're the best! So, anyway, I had this random moment of craziness. You'll hate me probably, but I say that a lot. Anyway... I say anyway a lot, don't I? Anyway, (LOL) Here's the chapter you probably haven't been waiting for! Onward to Yonder!**

* * *

_Dedicated to myself, because bloody hell, I deserve it by now._

**Chapter Three: An idea**

"I went to check on her at her dorm at the College, and she wasn't there. Her two friends weren't very good at lying, especially that Elaine one. Eventually, Marie opened up, told me she was going back to Santa Barbara to see some YouTuber... I still need to find out what YouTube is. Anyway, I came down here as soon as possible, only to get a call from this Hospital that my baby was in a coma," Erica told me, and I nodded, a bit shocked. Suddenly, Mark burst in.

"Hey J, Nick said he has to go back up to Minnesota for family crap and-" Mark stopped, seeing I was occupied. "Oh... I'll be... um, I'll wait outside." he stammered, and he disappeared out the door again. Adam literally face palmed behind me. Erica continued on, unfazed.

"What on earth happened, Jordan? I didn't know my Nerita was gone until yesterday. And apparently the crash happened on Monday! How on Earth do I find out on a Wednesday only? It's ridiculous!" she fumed, and I shifted. I was dying for some juice, but I couldn't say that.

"um, well... Me and Neri were driving, and I only looked away for a second, and some guy came banging through the Intersection and rammed us. We flipped, and Neri got it bad. Pretty bad," I said with a gulp. Erica looked down at her lap, and her fingers clenched. She whispered something, and I frowned.

"Pardon?" I asked uncertainly, and her head whipped up, her eyes blazing.

"You friggin _bastard! _You could of killed my only daughter!" she screamed, and she lunged at me. I yelped as she collided, and we fell to the ground, with Erica scratching at my face and with me trying to ignore the pounding pain in my head. Mark burst in when he heard a commotion, and together with Adam they dragged Erica off me. I stood up shakily, my headache back in full force. Erica was screaming and crying, and a few doctors came in and tried to calm her down. I stared in shock. Holy _crap. _Adam and Mark came and stood beside me.

"You okay, bro?" Mark asked, and I nodded, still staring.

"Lets go... stand outside. It'll give Ms Kazinto some time to... relax," Adam said a bit forcefully, and they both grabbed an arm and guided me out. We stood in the hall, all feeling a bit awkward and trying not to be noticed by some crazed fan. That was hard, because Mark was wearing a shirt that had _AllShamNoWow Bros _on his shirt, and Adam was wearing his _Never Trust Nanners _jumper. Hard to lay low with your logo plastered over your clothes. To our relief and surprise, no one noticed us. An hour later, Erica came out, glaring at me the whole time, and she left for the Cafeteria. The doctor's wanted to check up on Neri, so they kept us out. Eventually, Mark drifted off with Adam to the vending machine, so I sat outside the room on a cold and uncomfortable chair. My foot tapped constantly. I swear I'm ADHD sometimes. The doctor's hadn't come back an hour later, and I was growing more and more worried. Mark was playing with his phone and Adam had dozed off. In other words, I was bored and worried sick. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a familiar tune being hummed. I cracked one eye ope and sat up. A young girl stood outside the door of the room next to Neri's, and she was humming the tune to _Take Back The Night, _one of my songs. She had huge earphones on, and looked nice. She looked Chinese, judging from her facial features, but had fair skin and wide, icy blue eyes with straight black hair. She was around my size or shorter, and looked around 17 or something. I got up to go get a drink and suddenly she turned and saw me, her eyes going even wider, and she mouthed _Holy Shit. _I groaned on the inside, and she stared at me, her jaw dropped. And then she recognized Mark and Adam.

"You're... you're... Holy Bananas! You're CaptainSparklez, SeaNanners and AllShamNoWow!" she gasped. I forced a smile.

"Yep. That's us," I said, and I discreetly kicked Adam desperately. Mark looked up upon hearing his YouTube name. He grinned.

"A fan of yours, Jordan?" he said with a smirk, and I smiled back.

"All of ours," I said quietly, and his face fell. I could practically hear him swearing in his mind. The girl skipped over to us, and stuck out a hand, her headphones hanging around her neck, _Take Back The night _now clearly audible. She grinned.

"Wow! I'm such a fan. My names Mina Lang. I know you're, like, 21 or something, and I'm only 18, but I have such a crush on you," she said, frank and definitely not shy at speaking her mind. "I love your Survival Let's Play series, and I loved it when you played _Slender_ on Oculus Rift! That was bloody hilarious!" she continued, and I shook her hand and took a step back as she fired off all of her favourite episodes on all of our channels and what she thought about them. She was uncensored as well, so I learnt a few new choice words.

"Um, yeah. It's nice to meet you too," I said quickly, when she was taking a rare pause for breath. "But we're sort of... waiting to go back in, and stuff..." Mina turned and looked at the door, and then back at me. She pursed her lips, and then nodded.

"Is this the personal business they mentioned in your Vlog?" she asked, and I nodded. "Is it one of your friends? Or something?" she asked, and I looked at Adam. He was making a cutting motion with his hand across his throat, but I sighed. They all would find out eventually.

"Actually, no. It's my girlfriend," I said, and Mina's eyes widened. I was worried her eyes would pop out of the sockets if they went any wider. She gaped.

"OMG! CaptainSparklez has a _girlfriend_?" she screamed. I nodded a bit, and she laughed crazily. "All the crazy fan girls are gonna hate you!" she laughed, and I nodded, smiling. Then the door to Neri's bedroom opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Mr Maron?" he asked. I nodded, immediately turning. Mina stuck up a conversation to a very shocked looking Mark while Adam sleepily got up and went to my side. The doctor looked at me gravely.

"I need to talk to you inside, Mr Maron," he said. I nodded tersely, and followed him in. I went over to Neri and held her hand.

"Whats the verdict, doc?" I asked, and he frowned.

"Well, Miss Kazinto here has extreme pressure on her brain. We need to do commit to surgery as quick as possible, but it costs a terrible amount," he said, and I went cold.

"How much?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Twenty thousand dollars," he said, and I stared at him in shock.

"T-Twenty thousand? Dollars? I... I can't afford that!" I whispered, squeezing Neri's hand. But I had to find a way to pay. Or Neri would die. An idea popped into my head: an idea named _Mina Lang._

* * *

"You said you were a fan, so I need you to help me. If you do, you'll be my favourite," I said to Mina, and she shrugged.

"I'd help anyone out. So what exactly are we doing?" Mina asked, and I smiled.

"We've got to save Neri. She needs money for surgery. But I don't exactly have Twenty thousand bucks lying around, so I'm stumped. That's why I need your help," I said. Mina nodded thoughtfully and Adam stepped up.

"We decided to throw a Live Stream party. We'll video us doing crazy shit and we'll do something stupider every time someone donates money, and we'll use whatever we earn to help pay for Neri," Adam explained, and Mina grinned.

"I'm in. What's my part of this?" she asked, and I smiled.

"Mina, have you ever wanted to be on YouTube?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The possibility of salvation for Neri! What do you think of Mina? Mina is FeatherleapMC's OC. Don't worry, I still need more, so keep sending them please! Anyway, R & R, stay cool. Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oka y, this is take two for me. I was nearly finished this chapter, when I clicked wrong and lost it ALL. I had to start over! Garr! Anyway, thanks for the OCs you've been sending me. God, I'm clumsy... Okay! Onward to Yonder!**

* * *

_Dedicated to my readers. You're my Creepers, and you have earned this._

**Chapter Four: Crazy Fans**

Halfway into the Live Stream Event, which we were holding in one of the Hospital's meeting rooms. It was small but big enough for us to do our thing, which was be ridiculous and entertaining. Mina was racing around, getting everyone things and counting the money being donated into our bank account. We had SkyDoesMinecraft, TrueMU, SeaNanners, AllShamNoWow and iHasCupquake doing stupid things, and we were earning loads of money. I was getting my breath back after dancing to _Minecraft Style, _and Tiffany was in the process of putting whipped cream and sprinkles all over her face. Jason and Mark were manning the camera, while both the Adams got ready to go up next. What we were doing was, people would call in and donate money to tell us to do something stupid, embarrassing or tell a story. Tiffany had a whole load of embarrassing stories. I smiled to myself. We were halfway there, and Suprisingly, the comments I'd got after I announced I had a girlfriend were positive, not hateful. I thought the fan girls would kill me, like they do when I shave. Who cares? We had ten thousand dollars already, and were gaining more every minute.

* * *

"Okay, Jordan. This is a crazy one!" Jason laughed. I nodded, rubbing my hands together.

"Give it to me," I said.

"This guy wants you to deal with his three friends, who are standing outside this room. Right now. They're crazy fans, and he'll donate one thousand dollars if you survive them for three minutes!" Jason said, laughing and shocked. I steeled myself. On thousand dollars. Face the fans. Damn, Neri owed me for this. Three girls suddenly burst in. One was short, with blonde hair and blue-ish eyes. One was of medium height, with tan skin, blue eyes and long black hair. The last girl was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. The last one, the tallest, stood there and stared in shock. And then she screamed, swearing, flapping her arms and hyper-ventilating. The shortest one just gazed around the room, her mouth wide open. The middle one laughed.

"Sorry. The one hyper-ventilating is Anna, and she's a crazy fan girl," the middle one said. "The one catching flies is Aerinne. I'm Lily," she said with a laugh, shaking my hand. The Anna one nearly passed out, and Aerinne continued staring. Then she spoke.

"Holy mother friggin _shit_!" she squealed. I smiled. Oh, fans. How funny and uncensored you are. The Anna one jumped up to me and hugged me, and I nearly fell backwards.

"I don't care that this is for your girlfriend, I friggin love you, Captain!" she screamed, and Lily rolled her eyes. Aerinne was jumping up and down on the spot, silently squealing. I'll have you know, I survived them. But god, they were crazy fan girls. Even the Lily one got in with some squealing action. When they left, I was breathless and Tiffany was rolling around on the floor, her face red. She was laughing so hard no sound was coming from her mouth. Mark videoed that. We went on for another hour, and then Mina screamed.

"Ohmigod! Jordan!" she screamed, running up to me. I stopped what I was saying, which was fine because it was a mortifying story. She jumped up, hugging me, and this time I did fall over, to Mark and the viewers enjoyment. She blushed.

"Sorry! But Ohmigod we have Twenty thousand friggin dollars!" she screamed, and Jason and Adam scrambled for the party poppers. Bang, bang, bang, streamers everywhere. I stared in shock.

"Holy crap!" I finally shouted, and then everyone started hugging each other and dancing and laughing. Mark put some music on to play, and I profusely thanked the viewers, we all signed off, and then the camera went dark. We crowded around the computer, staring at the total. Then I clapped my hands.

"To the Doctor guy!" I shouted, and we all ran towards Neri's room, me holding the laptop and grinning like an idiot.

"Sir!" Mark shouted as we all burst in. The doctor, who was checking Neri's vitals, looked p and jumped, scared half to death.

"Good lord! What is it?" he asked, and we held up the computer, showing him the grand total in the bank account.

"You can give Neri surgery now," I said proudly, "While I pay for it." The doctor smiled, pushing up his glasses.

"How could you earn so much in so little time?" he asked. I shrugged.

"That's the power of fans, doc," I explained, and he just smiled.

"I'll go book her in now," he said, we all cheered as he squeezed past. I walked over to Neri and kissed her forehead. Tiffany walked over and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Good job, Jordan," she whispered, and I smiled.

"You did awesome too, Tiffany. You'll be cleaning whipped cream for weeks now," I joked, and she groaned.

"I know!" she said, and we laughed. And then eventually Jason and Adam left, which prompted Tiffany to go, and then it was just me and Neri in the room. Adam and Mark had gone to get food. I held Neri's hand, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Whoop Whoop! Neri can get her surgery, all will be fine... or will it? Anyway, thanks to the following for their OCs:**

**FeatherleapMC: Mina Lang**

**HawkMC735: Anna Rivers**

**Ninja StarCraft: Lily Jones**

**Guest: Aerinne Schatridell**

**Thanks so much for those, you guys! And anyway, I need yoru opinion again: How would you like for a separate series based on those OCs? I think that'd be fun. :D Anyway, R & R. The next chapter is the last one in this book, but never fear, this is going to be a Trilogy! Stay Cool.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Creepers! Who's ready for a not-so action packed, slightly adrenalin filled final chapter?! I am! Whoop! HELL YEAH! Anyway, ONWARD TO YONDER!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Beginning **

I watched as Neri was wheeled into the operating theatre. Mark and Adam stood beside me, lips pursed. I knotted my fingers together painfully, terrified something would go wrong... and I'd... lose Neri... I was panicking. I took a deep breath and sat in a chair as the doctors drew the curtains and they began. Erica stood beside the door, crying softly. I leaned back and closed my eyes, unwillingly closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_I remembered. Neri and I were in Year Nine at school, and we'd gone out together to a new food joint. We were walking... god no, not this memory... I laughed at one of her jokes as we passed an alleyway. I heard something move and a trashcan fell on its side. Neri yelped, jumping and clenching her hands around my arm._

_"Don't be so jumpy," I laughed. She shrugged._

_"I can't help it. Monsters and murderers live in alleyways," she whispered. I laughed, hugging her._

_"You've got a big bad Jordan to protect you," I joked, and she laughed, still skittish. _

_"If only we had Pokémon right now to help," she said back, and we both laughed. We started to walk again when a trashcan lid banged against the back of my head and I collapsed. When I came too, Two men stood over Neri. They'd bound me to the drain bars on the ground, and stuffed a rag in my mouth. They forced me to watch as they did things to Neri... god no, why... I screamed Neri's name, and when they'd finished, they cut me loose and ran off. I scrambled over to Neri. She was bleeding... so many cuts... They'd gotten a knife. They'd... cut... her... they had nearly raped her... Oh god no. Neri's eyes opened, and she stared sightlessly at my face, whispering no over and over._

_"You were right, Neri," I whispered, hoisting her up. "Monsters do live in alleyways."_

* * *

I awoke with a cry. Mark was shaking my shoulder, and I realised I was crying.

"Holy crap dude! You started crying and shouting in your sleep!" he shouted, and I jolted.

"What did I say?" I asked warily.

"You yelling, stop you bastards, over and over. You were scaring the shit out of me for a second there," he said, laughing nervously. I sighed with relief. I'd... I'd never told anyone about that night. I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Sorry. I was having a nightmare of something," I lied. I realised Erica and Adam were gone.

"Where's Adam and Erica?" I asked.

"Adam went to get chocolate and Erica disappeared a few minutes ago," he informed me, and I nodded, stretching and yawning.

"How much longer until they come out?" I asked, mid-yawn.

"Any minute now. You conked it for three hours, bro. Do you ever sleep?" he said with a laughed, and I jolted.

"Wow. Three hours?" I said in amazement. Mark nodded. Then the door opened, and the doctor stepped out.

"Mr Maron. Mr Rabon," he said, nodding to us in turn. "You may go in now and see Miss Kazinto." I nodded, and shook his hand.

"Thanks doc," I said earnestly. "For everything." He smiled, looking pleased. Then he walked off down the hall. We walked in. Everything was cleaned up and pristine, but the layout was the same as the last room. I rushed to Neri's side, and took her hand in mine.

"Nerita! You can wake up now!" I said in a sing-song voice. She didn't stir, and I slumped.

"Dude. She's been in a coma and just had intensive surgery. She's probably drugged to the high hills," Mark said, and I nodded. Then Erica rushed in.

"My baby!" she said, walking over and taking Neri's other hand. She looked at me firmly.

"You can go now, Jordan," she said icily, and I glared at her and stood up. Mark swore.

"Excuse me, but what? I've known Neri since Kindergarten, and if you hadn't left with her maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. And not to mention, me and my friends raised all the money to pay for this operation. Oh, and how much did you contribute?_ Nothing_!" I shouted. Erica paled.

"All you've done so far to help Neri is sit and glare at me and call me names in Spanish! Seriously, if anyone is to leave, it should be you," I hissed. "You've done nothing." Erica looked at me, and then, her jaw set, she stood, pulling on her coat.

"You're... You're right. I've done nothing. Not for her whole life. When her sister and dad died, _I_ didn't comfort her. _You_ did. You've done it all, Jordan. You even put her in this position," She said. "I hope you're happy, arsehole." and then... she left. Mark stared in shock.

"What the frig just happened?" he asked, and I shrugged. Adam walked in.

"A swearing Spanish lady just ran past me. What did I miss?" he asked.

"Just Jordan growing a pair and standing up to the evil tyrant that is a swearing Spanish lady," Mark said casually, and Adam nodded approvingly.

"Awesome," was all he said. And then we sat and waited for Neri to wake up. Erica didn't come back.

* * *

Neri's finger twitched in my hand. I jumped and shouted.

"Holy shit! She moved! She's waking up!" I said, nearly crying. Mark and Adam jumped up to my side and watched in amazement. Neri's fingers flexed, and then tightened around my hand.

"Come on, sleepy head, open your eyes," I coaxed softly. Tears filled my eyes as Neri opened her beautiful green eyes and stared up at me.

"Jordan?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. I nodded, smiling and crying and laughing all at once. She slowly sat up, and we wrapped our arms around each other and hugged tight. I handed her a glass of water, and I swear to god, I saw Mark brush away a tear.

"You've been friggin comatose for a week, you jackass," Adam said. "You made Jordan spaz so badly, he held a live stream event just for you. You're an expensive cookie." Neri's eyes widened.

"Oh, crap. We crashed! And we... we... are you alright?" she panicked. I nodded, rapping my knuckles against my temple.

"Mild concussion," I said. Mark snorted. And then, we told Neri everything that had happened in the past week up to when the Doctor told us to go in. Neri was shocked, and burst into tears.

"S-Sorry, I... God, Jordan, you did that all for me? I feel.. I feel... oh my god, I love you," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. Mark winked at me and Adam smiled, his eyes misting up.

"You picked a good one, bro," he said, and Mark nodded. I just smiled and sat there, hugging and crying. Everything was alright again.

* * *

We stood on the lookout. We'd driven for hours until we found one. Neri rested her head on my shoulder and we watched the sun set. What a cheesy moment, but I wouldn't change it for the world. One thing left to do.

"I need to ask you something," I said, absently curling her hair.

"You can ask me anything Jordan," she said, reaching up and kissing my cheek. I grinned, and the turned and faced her. I got down on one knee and held up a ring.

"Nerita Elise Kazinto," I said formally, "Will you marry me?" Nerita clapped her hands over her mouth, and let out a muffled scream.

"Ohmigod, yes, yes, a thousand times, just yes!" she squealed, and she started crying. I got up, slipping the ring on her finger. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we kissed. Like I said, I wouldn't change this moment for the world.

**~The End~**


	7. So what next?

**Hey Creepers! So, what happens next, you may be asking? Jordan and Neri are getting married! Yay! So, I thought I'd give you a treat or two: First, I want you to know that there is a final book in this series which is in progress now. I'm debating one a name. So far, I'm leaning towards ****_I Just Wanted to Say I Do _****or ****_Good Morning Sunshine. _****Tell me what you think. Please. So here's a treat: Not a spoiler for the next story, though!**

* * *

_**Nerita's playlist**_

**Wake Me Up- Avicii**

**Counting Stars- OneRepublic**

**Dog Days Are Over- Florence + The Machine**

**Art Of Love- Guy Sebastian**

**The A Team- Ed Sheeran**

**Count On Me- Bruno Mars**

**Drops Of Jupiter- Train**

* * *

_**Did You Know?**_

**1. Nerita was originally named Ella?**

**2. Nerita was meant to meet Jordan in high school?**

**3. Nerita was supposed to be really girly but ended up more of a Tomboy?**

**4. Nerita's dad was never supposed to die?**

**5. Nerita was never supposed to kiss Jordan for the first time until she was about to move?**

**6. Nerita and Jordan were originally going to have a fight right before she left?**

* * *

**I hope that's interesting. Yeah, its weird how things change in the making of it. I hope you like Nerita's playlist and it gives you a deeper insight into her personality. So yes, a third and final book will be coming out soon. Here's a little blurb of summary thing for you to digest:**

* * *

**It was all going perfectly for Nerita and Jordan. The wedding is coming, and life is happy. Then, old memories resurface as Jordan's ex-girlfriend moves back to Santa Barbara. Will Nerita and Jordan's relationship survive the strain as Jessica tries to get back with Jordan and will Nerita's bombshell change their lives forever?**

* * *

**Yeah. The plot may change slightly or completely. You never know... heh heh heh. ANyway! Rate and review, stay cool and stay tuned for the final part of Jordan and Nerita's story by favourite-ing me! Yeah! Bye for now. (-;**

**-LittleMinecraftGirl**


End file.
